


when all you have left is the past

by diancsthemyscira



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), The 100 (TV), queer the walking dead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diancsthemyscira/pseuds/diancsthemyscira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the three times elyza finds herself remembering and the one time alicia does</p>
            </blockquote>





	when all you have left is the past

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a post from tumblr: "Imagine Elyza, Alicia and Alicia’s family running away from the walkers but then shit happens and they are trying to kill the Walkers and Chris falls down and grabs a gun and takes several shots at a walker except for one bullet that doesn’t hit the walker and it hits Alicia in the stomach instead..."

**~ one ~**

Elyza couldn’t really pinpoint it exactly when it had first started, but she knew in her heart that Alicia special. She didn't need a vision or a flashback or a whatever to confirm that. Something in her warmed at the way Alicia had first smiled at her, with her lips stretched in a wide grin to a genuine and kind smile had sent her butterflies in her stomach. She had nodded with a small smile as Alicia held her gaze over her mother's shoulders in a tight hug. Elyza had stepped away and shuffled awkwardly, feeling a bit intruding before her gaze had caught Alicia’s. And it had been then that Elyza had decided.

Alicia's smile was bright and disarming, and having it directed at her, all Elyza could see was that blinding smile - every day, for the rest of her life. She wanted to wake up to that smile, glance beside her and be met with that smile. That smile was familiar and yet so different, so free. She could remember faintly tracing tattoos and waking up in a bed that smelled of flowers and earthly essence. She could feel the rhythm of riding a horse in daylight, with that smile directed at her. But no. No, she couldn't think of her that way. She shakes her head, banishing the invasive thoughts from her mind, embarrassed that she had let herself imagine _that_ with a girl she barely knew, but everything about her seemed so familiar and all she could feel was a sad type of longing.

 

**~ two ~**

The second time had been in the middle of the night. They’d been separated from Alicia’s family once again, and in their haste to find shelter, had found another group wandering aimlessly. A closer inspection had revealed that the group, a former gang by the looks of it, had come from their set up at an old and dilapidated Wal-Mart that had been overrun by the walkers. They hadn't been as welcoming as she had hoped, but Alicia had managed to strike a deal with their leader, a hot headed raven haired boy, who had kept his finger on the trigger of his rifle during their discussion. She had an uneasy feeling about him, but had left it to the back of her mind, focusing solely on protecting Alicia and keeping her in one piece.

They had been given a copy of their map and told to stay out of their way and left abruptly, but not before Elyza could manage to sweet talk one of the girls into lending them supplies. That had turned into an entirely different argument, one that had ended with a place for them stay. For the night at least. 

Alicia volunteered for scouting while Elyza set up their camp, and she couldn't help the pride that she felt as she watched Alicia shake off one of the other's hands from her shoulder. The girl had come a long way from how Elyza had found her and had surprisingly adapted well enough with her bat and agility to successfully survive. Not that Elyza would tell that to her face, but she couldn't help but be proud. After a few hours of queit, Alicia had come back from scouting, alone and determined, and had pulled her aside with an urgent look.

“We’re running out of supplies,” She uttered as discreetly as she could, worry lines on her forehead, “and they’re coming - a horde of them, they’re gathered there-.”

“Fine. Let’s go, pack your things - we’re leaving,” Elyza interrupted her quietly and she moved to grab her AK, hoping to steal some ammo on the way out. Alicia’s hand held her back however and she faced Alicia with a firm frown. “Let’s go Clark, we need to move.”

“No, we have to stay and warn them,” She pleaded, and once again, an overwhelming familiarity passed over Elyza and she closed her eyes in a silent moment. She could see green eyes piercing through, a dark cloak, and candles everywhere. Shaking her head, she opened them to find green eyes reminiscent of the ones that haunted her dreams. 

She fixed Alicia with a sure gaze, and she could see her falter before shaking her head. "They'll die, Elyza... We have to help." It had taken one look in those eyes before she caved. 

 

**~ three ~**

The third time, and hopefully not the last, is after Elyza once again reunites Alicia with her family. After outrunning a swarm of walkers and making it to the shore line, Elyza had been ready to stand her ground. She had, shockingly, managed to band together with parts of the former gang they had encountered earlier on, and networked a systems of communication.

According to the group’s mechanic, there had been a wave of them moving quickly in a swarm. A majority of the group had been killed, specifically the official douche bag of a leader, and they had to relocate quickly. A warning had been issued out and Elyza had just gotten the tail end of it, hearing one of the other thirtheen gangs being mauled. She had woken Alicia and they had ran.

Miles and miles all the way to the shore.

And here the were: stuck, cornered, all other words to describe their fucked up situation.

Alicia had looked out and scouted the coast, waving frantically as Elyza loaded her guns.

“What the hell are you doing, Lex?” Alicia had panted out after reaching her. “They’re coming, we just have to hang on for a few minutes.”

“Well a few minutes is not something we have,” She grunted out, clicking the safety off and unscrewing the silencer. “When I start shooting, get the hell out of here okay?”

“What, no! I’m not leaving you, you’re coming with me,”

“Listen to me,” Elyza leveled her gaze and she found herself lost in a beautiful emerald sea, “they’ll run once they hear me shooting, I’ll distract them when they get here, just promise me you’ll stay safe.”

Alicia seemed to struggle with something, either wanting to protest or say something else, her eyebrows furrowed before she nodded.

“Before you leave, I have to tell you-,” The sound of crunching gravel reached Elyza’s ears and she placed a firm hand on Alicia’s shoulder.

“Save it for later, sweetie,” Elyza teases, before sending her a smirk. A thought slips into her mind and she quickly sheds her leather jacket, draping it over Alicia’s shoulders.

“Maybe someday I’ll come back for it, yeah?” She winks and feels thrilled when she sees the blush on Alicia's cheeks.

“May we meet again, Elyza.” Alicia gives her a small smile, pressing her lips to her cheek and then she's gone.

The phrase sends shivers down her spine as she strides to face the amassing horde of zombies. When she blinks she sees a girl in red and war paint streaking her face, she sees an army retreating with torches and she hears a lulling voice saying her name…

She open fires at the hordes, the sound of gunshots deafening in her ears, but the lingering sound of that voice echoes in her mind.

 

**~ one ~**

“May we meet again, Elyza.” She whispers, like a prayer sent above and before she can talk herself out of it, she presses her lips to Elyza's cheek. 

When she pulls back, she runs. She can feel the tears streaking down her cheeks but she runs and runs until she's far far away, and she's on the shore, just a few feet from the water. Looking back, all she sees is a girl, dressed in blue, fallen from the sky, and fighting for her life. 

" _Clarke,_ "


End file.
